


That Time Rindou Drove Them Home

by aymaan143



Category: Black Star -Theater Starless- (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21605143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aymaan143/pseuds/aymaan143
Summary: Some things you don’t discover till late at night.
Relationships: Shinju (BSTS)/Menou (BSTS)
Kudos: 9





	That Time Rindou Drove Them Home

[3:30 AM]

They didn’t even realize how much time had passed.

After their live, Shinju had gone to Rindou and Menou to ask for some help with his routine, he had it in the bag but something just didn’t feel right when performing, and he wanted to make sure it was perfect for the audience to enjoy. The two agreed to stay behind and help him rehearse, as it would have helped strengthen their synergy better.

Hours passed and they were finally happy with their progress so far, Shinju felt more confident with his part and felt he could sync with the rest better, sure it might have been better with the rest of the team around, but he felt he wouldn’t be dragging them down after this, _ not that he was bad at it per se _ , Menou thought to himself. 

The trains had obviously stopped running at that hour, and any other means of public transport was out of the question.

“Maybe we can get a taxi? If we split the fare it’ll be cheaper” claimed Menou.

Having said that, Rindou immediately turned to them and said “there’s no need for that, I came in my car today.”  
  
“ **YOU CAN DRIVE?** ” the two said in unison

“I don’t usually mention it but yes, if I find myself running late I take the car around, it’s nothing special though, just a cheap second hand one”

“Somehow that changes my image of you a little, Rindou!” beamed Shinju. 

“I-It’s nothing special, now, shall we get going?”   
  


-

When they reached the parking lot, Rindou turned to them with a mildly concerned look on his face.

“I forgot to mention, as it’s a used car, the seatbelt in the passenger seat is broken...so you two are gonna be sitting at the back, it’s not safe after all.”

[Was that even legal? To sell a car with a broken seat belt. They didn’t question it however, perhaps his means of obtaining the car itself were illegal to begin with.]

  
  
  


They made their way to the back while Rindou got into the driver’s seat, buckling up and switching the engine on, it was a mildly cold night so he opted to switch on the car heater. [So it has a heater but not a functioning seat belt? Interesting]. With that they set off on their journey, first stop being Menou’s place as it was the closest.

The two sat in the back in complete silence, both being too tired to talk about anything, and Rindou needing to pay attention to the road meant that he couldn’t start a convo either. All that was heard was the sound of the engine running and the quiet night outside.

After some time on the road, Shinju felt his eyes get a little heavy, he did have an early shift that morning and coupled with everything else, exhaustion was bound to happen. Without even realizing it, his head dropped to the side, right on Menou’s shoulder, having fallen asleep right that moment.

Menou had to resist the urge to giggle, it would have woken the sleeping boy after all, but oh was he tempted to get his phone out and snap a picture, one of the rare times Shinju looked so calm and serene; out of all of TeamP he was probably the one that worked the hardest and he had no idea how he even found the time for himself sometimes.

Looking out the window, Menou could tell his place was still a good distance, and he himself felt himself getting sleepy, as this time normally he would be in bed tucked away in dreamland. Shinju’s light breathing coming from his side gave him a sense of ease and before he knew it, his eyes were closing and his head dropping to meet Shinju’s, the two managed to fall asleep on each other’s shoulders just like that.

Rindou didn’t notice the silence until he reached Menou’s destination, he turned to them at the back with the intention of letting them know they reached, but noticed their current positions. As much as he wanted to wake them up, he felt he would have committed a grave sin doing so, with how peaceful they looked snuggled against each other. 

After careful consideration, Rindou decided it would be best to take them all to his place and let them crash on his bed for the night, claiming the couch for himself. 

-


End file.
